lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Honeyfur
Mind? Mind if I add a few pictures? Your Welcome Honeyfur Your Welcome Honeyfur please call me Jordan Saruski the Oz Kid!Scarecrow820 18:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RememberJordan Saruski 00:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You know Honeyful you must take your place in the Circle of Life!Jordan Saruski 15:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, Honey... Sorry about the infobox thing, but it's been taken care of. Anyways, here's a new wordmark for the Wiki, to conside with Wikia's new look. ~~''LDEJRuff~~( ) November 1, 2010, 10:37 (EDT) This is your username? This site has to delete :( Hey there, We, (the project TLK2 - team recieved a mail from Disney. We must delete the whole Project TLK2 files and pages or Disney will start legal actions aginst us. So, I don't know how to delete articles. Could you delete this site: Project TLK2 (First Lion King RPG) ? (Note: I'm the creator of this article) Moddingtool 22:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Deleted article new hope... Thanks for deleting my article. If you want information about the official stopped project contact me on my YouTube-channle. (youtube.com/moddingtool) Also, I'm going to start a type of signature collection on Youtube. Watch it and help to relaunch the project^^ Moddingtool 19:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just found out about this website. I'm trying to learn about Simba's family tree. Thanks! I'll look at them. Be Prepared Original? Hey i got a question could i make a New Page and put the Lyrics for the Original Be Prepared on it? and the vid,and a pic? DBLS!!! 20:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scenes? Also while im asking could i create a Page where people could put the Deleted scenes from the movies?DBLS!!! 06:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) if u wana leave pics can u check with me and tell me what they are Zulu Falls Hi honeyfur um was there something wrong with the picture i put on Zulu Falls????? Fluffy Hey, Honeyfur, I can see you deleted the article I made about Fluffy, the cub seen at the end of ''The Lion King. I guess you may have deleted because you don't consider the cub a character. The reason I made that page is because the directors on the audio commentary states that Fluffy is the cub at the end of the movie so it's a canon character that was eventually turned into Kopa and Kiara. Anyway, can you please clarify on why you deleted the page? User:Chris14 (talk 20:38, 30 January 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! thanks for the welcome!! It's nice to be here!!! :)!!! and you're welcome! I'm editing fandom speculations that aren't official. Anyway, nice to meet you! :3MsIsamisa 21:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nala picture The picture in SP isn't correct at all. Nala's eyes and fur are NOT that color so please leave her original colors from TLK on thereWerebereusWerebereus Zira's cubs confusion (votes) I agree that Zira's cubs should have vote, wether if they're Scar's or not, because in the movie it NEVER states that Nuka or Vitani are Scar's cubs. And so, this website says that: "Please do not add fan-fictions to the articles.". Sincererly, putting Nuka and Vitani as Scar's cubs are pure speculation, cause they never officially state in the movie; and since its not stated in the movie or in any other source, the idea of making Zira having cubs with Scar is just fan-made speculation. So please, I think people should understand and follow the " Please do not add fan-fictions to the articles." rules. It would be very good, if you have a vote. Please, do something about it, cause the "Nuka" and "Vitani" are having SPECULATIONS and not facts. Plus even in a cut scene that was cut out, Nuka didn't recognize well who was Scar. And also, Vitani and Nuka refers to Scar as "Scar" and never as "father". They even didn't showed any emotional feelings when they were talking about Scar; IF they were Scar's cubs, at least they should've felt bad cause Scar were their deceased father, but no, both acted like if they didn't care (this could indicate that they never were part of Scar's close relations, even though Zira was devoted to him). FACT: Zira: "Scar, my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect". Nuka: "WHO is she talking to?" Vitani: "Shhh...Scar". Nuka: "Huh! WHERE? WHERE? D:" Vitani: (annoyed) "Scar IS dead, genious! -_-". Thank you! MsIsamisa 00:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for agreeing :) Please make sure that what IS important in order to win the votes are the facts or info stated ;)MsIsamisa 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mheetu Mheetu appears in the comic called: Simba and the Snake http://s652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/ Hey! can you help me of how to post the {{voteyay} template, please? *MsIsamisa 22:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow! that helped me a lot!, though I prefer the new wiki look more XD! Thank you very much n_n *MsIsamisa 22:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) !!!! By the way, I forgot to mention you that there is evidence to support Scar not having fathered any of Zira's children. A person that I know called: ~capricornfox is the one who discovered the answer. She posted here ---> http://capricornfox.deviantart.com/journal/24712922/ (READ ALSO MY COMMENT BELOW, IT IS IMPORTANT TOO :D) That might be worth mentioning, as it is an official statement from the director of the film. I hope this helps *MsIsamisa 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Pleaseee, I beg you!!! the main reason I joined this wiki was to participate in Vitani's vote D: Pleaseee, just tell me at least how many edits I need to have, so I can participate on the Zira's cubs votes (please please) PP 02:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay! thank you very much!!! :) I feel the better! I will do my best :D phew, I thought I will never participate! thank you! (I already added an image of Kiara :D). Thank youuuuu x3 PP 02:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you too :)!!! You seem like a nice person n-n and lovely page! :) Soon, I'll bring new things, you'll see :D PP 02:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So how r ya? :) are you the administrator of this wiki? :o just asking XD i thought So why do u like the Lion king so much? :) PP 01:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but I voted on the Scar X Zira thing. I just looked at it and it didn't show my vote. I voted for against. And another thing, I can't access my account so I have to log in through FaceBook. :3 Hi!! I've found some new comics (I think) :) But they're mostly from Timon and Pumbaa with cub Simba. Here: -----> http://s281.photobucket.com/albums/kk233/TheLionKingHakunaMatata/ I hope this helps ;) *MsIsamisa 23:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe! I love the lion king soo much! I hope I found more! :)*MsIsamisa 03:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe possibly! :) btw, I'm a girl lol :D *MsIsamisa 20:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ *MsIsamisa 23:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mate Did you delete my mate page? Pics If you want I can send them to you, since I don't know how to cut/fix them as you want :). (well, if you want) *MsIsamisa 21:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will try :) *MsIsamisa 23:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Important! Hi, Honeyfur!! :) You won't believe it!!!!!!! :) but I have to tell you right now ;) ;) I'm pretty happy about it!!!! :) and I hope that possibly you'll be :) (it's official). :D :D :D The doubt is now cleared :) I would like to tell you, but I would prefer that you could write me your e-mail and then, I write you there :D :D :D :) *MsIsamisa 16:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's about TLK II, and the director have cleared a theory that we all were discussing about. No, it's not personal XD, is that I don't want to post it here, cause I don't want to begin a fight with other users who probably won't believe it. *MsIsamisa 01:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here goes :D a). Here was my question: The question is about the character: Zira from “The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride”. I would like to know *your opinion if: Zira was mate of Scar or she was just a devoted follower of Scar? Thank you! *Is that there are many theories stated by fans about Zira’s background (meaning if she was romantically involved with Scar or not), and so, many people start to argue with each other about which theory is the correct one or not. Personally, I don’t know, but I would like to know your personal opinion about it. Do you think Zira was Scar’s mate or not? b). This was his response: Here's the inside scoop as best as I remember it. Zira was designed to be Scar's mate so that their son had a claim to rule the Pride. But Michael Eisner believed that would mean Kiara and Kovu would be cousins, which wasn't right to him. In the animal kingdom that's not an issue but in the human world, (which Eisner believes the Lion King franchise is a metaphor for human behavior) it is a problem. So Zira's direct lineage was obscured to make her 'just a follower'. It was changed in the middle of production. Best- Darrell I'm so happy XD, I couldn't believe I've got that opportunity (with the director) :). Anyway, this clears up EVERYTHING :). This clearly states that Zira was never Scar's mate (just a devoted follower), which leds up that neither Nuka and Vitani were cubs of Scar (Zira had them with an unknown male). And, the official information that says that Zira was "Scar's sister" is just mistake, because Michael Eisner believed that the lions from TLK had human behaviours and not animal behaviours, so it would be weird to see Zira being romantically attracted to her brother. In conclusion: Zira was neither Scar's mate or sister. And Scar didn't fathered Nuka and Vitani. I'm so happy all this theory is clearly stated :) *MsIsamisa 00:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you really want to know? xD --> Fb ...xDxD hehe. But still, the good thing is that the theory is clearly now stated by the director :). Now, we have to clean all the websites according to this statement. *MsIsamisa 01:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, yes I can take a screen-shot photo on it ;) al though, where do I post it? Can I send it to you please? Is that I'm kind of shy to show my fb profile here in wikipedia...*MsIsamisa 23:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :I understand you about the useres that won't believe it, but I may assure you that what I put you on your website (the conversation with the director and me) was EXACTLY the same as it was :). Sure you can put on trivia. By the way, I think its time to erase the "Zira is possible mate or sister of Scar", no? Since TLK II director confirmed Zira's background as just a follower, and also stated that they didn't like/approve incest (which means that Zira was also neither Scar's sister).*MsIsamisa 00:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay...Here's the solid reference --> : (I decided to cover myself up with black paintbrush :). ). :This proves that Zira was not Scar's mate nor sister, and that Scar didn't fathered none of Zira's cubs. :Hope that helps. Btw, when are we going to start to edit? :D *MsIsamisa 13:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : : :Yeah, you or we (if you want) can remove that "mate" stuff ;) :Now, talking about the Disney's reference....Hmm, sincererly, I don't trust that information that says that Zira was his sister, O.o It would be veeery creepy and eerie if Zira was Scar's sister and still she wanted to be his queen or something like that O.o....That's creepy and contradictive what Michael Eisner (from Disney) stated about the incest problem. It would be kind of incest if Zira was in love with her brother. Very possibly the person who wrote that article on Disney's website, didn't know well TLK II's plot (and that's why some names are misspelled and very little information is erroneous.) Al though, I understand you about keeping it because its official, but still...I think the director would have told me that Zira was his sister, but no, he just stated Zira as a follower... *-* *MsIsamisa 02:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reference There is a reference on many pages(Namely Chumvi and Ahadi's pages) that I take off but you all insist on keeping there. Why? Don't you guys realize it's wrong? I've read it and it's clearly unnofficial and fan contrived. I request it be completely removed from the site.